LA PALOMA Y EL CUERVO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William tiene una relaciòn con Grell, pero su corazòn le pertenece a otro (yaoi)(boy x boy)


**_HOLA, ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA HISTORIA SEBAS X WILL QUE ESCRIBO, NO PORQUE NO ME GUSTE, DE HECHO ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA, PERO COMO YA SABEN, YO SOY AMANTE DEL GRELLIAM Y MI CONCENTRACIÓN ESTA EN ESE FANDOM LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO, ES DE LO QUE MÁS TENGO IDEAS (William x Grell), EL PUNTO ES QUE TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR A QUE ME SURJAN NUEVAS IDEAS PARA UN SEBAS X WILL._**

**_ LO ESCRIBIRE PRONTO, LO PROMETO, PERO TIENEN QUE ESPERAR, QUIERO HACER ALGO REALMENTE BUENO._**

**_Triangulo amoroso, el "amor egoísta de William" esta es una historia algo triste de nuevo _****_perdonarme Grell_****_ T_T …_**

**_…jjajajjaa._**

* * *

Era muy tarde por la noche, cerca de la 1:00 am, William tuvo "horas extra" , busco la llave de su departamento, la metió en la cerradura de la puerta y abrió lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, de verdad esperaba que Grell estuviera ya dormido, entro sigilosamente, al pasar por la cocina y el comedor, pudo ver que había comida en la mesa, el pelirrojo preparo una gran cena, William se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano y se maldijo, había olvidado su aniversario, aunque realmente no sabía porque vivía con su subordinado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de amarlo, por lo menos ya no como cuando se conocieron, las cosas habían cambiado de un tiempo para acá.

William entro a su recamara en silencio, se quito los zapatos y la corbata, miro un momento a Grell que yacía profundamente dormido o al menos eso pensó el shinigami obscuro, el pelirrojo se veía tan tranquilo, tan hermoso; Will hizo a un lado esos pensamientos, tomó su pijama y se metió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse; no pasaron muchos minutos cuando unos delgados brazos rodearon su torso desnudo, y una frente se recargo en su espalda, Grell se había despertado, William se tensó de inmediato y rompió el contacto físico, tomo al pelirrojo por las manos y le hizo soltarlo, se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente.

**_-Es Tarde ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?-_** William hablo con frialdad y sin expresión alguna n el rostro.

**_-¿Tuviste horas extra?-_** pregunta Grell tristemente, aunque sospecha la cruel verdad; después de unos segundos de silencio William habla de nuevo.

**_-Sí, así fue, ahora vuelve a dormir-_** William pretende besar la frente de su amante pero el carmín es más rápido y le roba un casto beso en los labios, Will frunce el ceño algo molesto pero decide no discutir; pronto los dos se meten bajo las sabanas, cada quien de su lado dándose la espalda, pero Grell no puede dormir, sabe que algo está mal, el pelirrojo gira sobre su espalda y abraza a William dejando besos tiernos en la nuca de su amado hombre, Will se estremece y su piel se eriza por la excitación, ama que "él" haga eso.

**_-¿Qué quieres Grell?- _**dice con voz soñolienta y algo molesta.

**_-Te quiero a ti, te extraño-_**

**_-Es muy tarde y estoy cansado, necesito dormir-_** William se arrima a la orilla de la cama alejándose del tacto del pelirrojo, minutos después se puede escuchar sollozos silenciosos provenir de la parca roja, el corazón de William se acongoja de remordimiento, realmente no le puede hacer esto a su amante, no aun, le dirá todo pero no será hoy.

El moreno gira sobre sí y queda de frente al pelirrojo, seca sus lagrimas con su pulgar y lo besa, al principio es un beso tierno y lento pero cobra intensidad después de unos momentos, una lucha por el domino comienza entre ambas lenguas, Grell sonríe en el beso y se acomoda invitando a su amante a que suba en el.

William se siente culpable por lo que está a punto de hacer, el ya no quiere, desde hace mucho que no ve el rostro de Grell mientras tienen relaciones, ya no hacen el amor, no, alguien ha robado el corazón de la parca estoica.

Besos y caricias suaves son dejadas en el cuerpo del hombre más pequeño, pero tiene como destinatario a otro ser, en varias ocasiones el nombre demoniaco ha estado a milésimas de escapar de los labios de William.

El frío hombre cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por su imaginación, no es este petirrojo si no su cuervo quien le da placer. Gemidos y respiraciones pesadas llenan la alcoba, William se muerde la lengua para no gritar el nombre prohibido; siempre le negó a su subordinado verse con dicha "alimaña" y ahora él era el traidor, se merecía el odio de Grell pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar nunca.

**_-Te amo-_** Grell susurro al oído del moreno y se dejo caer exhausto sobre el pecho de su amado, se sentía seguro en los brazos de William y jamás lo dejaría.

William guardo silencio, no podía corresponder ese amor, no por más tiempo, abrazo fuerte al afeminado hombre y ambos se quedaron dormidos, la mañana siguiente sería un infierno.

…

La misma rutina de todos los días, años de lo mismo, tener a Grell en su oficina toda la tarde, trabajo extra y papeleo por montones, la hora del almuerzo… de nuevo pasar tiempo con el jengibre, besos y caricias falsas, buscar la forma de deshacerse temprano de Sutcliff, enviarlo a casa y ser libre por lo menos unas pocas horas.

…

**_-¿Cuándo pretendes decirle?-_** su tono de voz es severamente molesto, al demonio no le gusta compartir, ni su comida ni a su amante, mucho menos con la parca roja.

**_-Mañana hablare con el-_** William hablo con falsa firmeza y no muy convencido.

**_-Si no lo haces yo iré a decirle todo-_** amenazo el demonio.

**_-Las cosas no funcionan así, Grell enloquecerá-_** William trataba de complacer a ambos amantes, pero es obvio que no se puede quedar bien al mismo tiempo con Dios y con el diablo.

**_-En ese caso…-_** hubo un silencio peligroso. Sebastian sonrió con malicia.

**_-…Lo voy a matar-_** susurró al oído de William abrazándolo por detrás y besando su nuca; un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la parca obscura.

**_-Yo hablare con… Nngh~ -_** William iba a hablar de nuevo pero fue interrumpido por los labios pecadores de su amante del infierno, caricias lascivas y llenas de lujuria gobernaron la alcoba, sonidos obscenos fueron la música de fondo.

…

**_-¿Grell?-_** William susurro al oído del pelirrojo que dormía solo en la cama, lo meneó un poco para despertarlo; finalmente los verdes ojos se abrieron.

**_-Bienvenido a casa Will, ¿Qué pasa amor?-_** Grell despertó sonriente y feliz de ver a William de nuevo a su lado.

**_-Tenemos que hablar…-_** tenía un nudo en la garganta, esto sería difícil.

La misma rutina, pasar el día agobiado en compañía del pelirrojo, encontrar el descanso en los brazos del mayordomo del infierno, discutir con él, hacer el amor y volver a casa con Sutcliff, tratar de decirle la verdad y no poder; algún día le confesaría todo a Grell…

Algún día.

* * *

**_Bueno, he estado algo deprimida… como de costumbre ¬¬ , en fin, esto lo escribí en un principio con la idea de que William ama a ambos, a Sebas y a Grell, es por eso que no se decide por ninguno, aunque creo que más bien termino con que esta con Grell por lastima U_U . _**

**_(Aun estoy indecisa en el titulo, ¿cual es mejor? "la paloma y el cuervo" o "el amor egoísta de William")_**


End file.
